warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Leopardstar's Nine Lives
Leopardstar's Nine Lives by Featherferal It had been only one sunrise after Crookedstar's death. Leopardfur and Mudfur were standing at the edge of Mothermouth. "Do you think I'm ready?" asked Leopardfur. "This was your destiny. Your mother would have been proud," replied Mudfur. Leopardfur and Mudfur walked into the dark cave. She followed Mudfur through the darkness until she saw the beatiful stone gleaming in the dark. She pressed her nose against the cold stone and fell asleep. "Wake up my, daughter," mewed a StarClan cat. Leopardfur woke up to a very fimilar face. "MOTHER!" she exclaimed. "My beatiful daughter, are you ready?" Brightsky asked. "Yes," she replied. "With this life I give you loyalty. Use it well, my kit," Brightsky said. Pain and everlasting loyalty to RiverClan ran through her. She walked away and joined the crowd of StarClan cats. A brown tom walked up to her. "Oakheart!" she mewed. "With this life I give you courage. Don't forget to use it," Oakheart said. Shock went through Leopardfur's fur. Battles, victory, defeat, and never giving up. Courage to keep going. Oakheart walked back to the rest of the StarClan cats. A beatiful silver tabby she-cat emerged from the crowd. "Silverstream! I thought when you died I would never see you again!" she exclaimed." Leopardfur, even in death I watched over RiverClan with pride," said the beautiful she-cat. "With this life I give you love, love for your Clanmates and the one you care for the most." Love rushed through Leopardfur's fur. She felt Silverstream's love for Graystripe, and finally understood her love for the gentle and caring tom. "Silver-" she started. But the silver tabby was already walking away. A brown-and-white tom walked up to her. "Whitefang, my mentor!" she exclaimed. "My apprentice, with this life I give you justice. To tell between right or wrong," he said. She felt everlasting sense of right and wrong. She saw Sunningrocks, that now belonged to RiverClan. She knew that it belonged them. Whitefang turned and a black tom with a one white paw took his place. "Whiteclaw! My apprentice!" Leopardfur realized. "With this life I give you forgiveness. Forgive the ones from the past," he said. He touched her nose, and she felt forgiveness through out her body. She felt forgiveness for a gray tom in her Clan. She realized that Whiteclaw had forgiven Graystripe for his death. The tom walked away, and a spotted white she-cat walked towards her. "With this life I give you humor. Laugh during the hardest of times," she said. Brambleberry touched Leopardfur nose. She felt the urge to laugh through the hardest of leafbare and the hardest drought. A gray tom walked up to her. "With this life I give you hope. Look foward for everything even leaf-bare because every day could be a great day." Hailstar said. She felt hope running through her vains. Hope that prey will return. Hope that battles with be victorisious. A tabby tom with a twisted jaw walks up to Leopardfur. "Crookedstar," she whispered. "With this life I give you strengh to keep going even during battle." said the tabby. "Your old life is no more. For now on until you join us you will be known as Leopardstar." the StarClan cat said. "Leopardstar! Leopardstar!" the StarClan cats chanted. The End Category:Fan Fictions